Taking Flight
by Gleeful Canuck
Summary: For Fuckurt Week Day 2-On the Go: AU where the boys are all single at the end of senior year and spend the summer exploring a relationship together only to end up going down their own paths at the end of the summer. Finn stays in Lima, Puck goes off to LA and Kurt to NYC. This is the story of stolen weekends and holidays that first year.


**A/N:**

_Written for Fuckurt Week 2013 Day 2: On the Go_

AU where the boys end up single by the end of senior year and spend the summer exploring a relationship together only to end up going their own ways physically at the end of the summer. Finn stays in Lima, Puck to LA, Kurt to NYC This is the story of stolen weekends that first year.

**Friday, September 21****st**** 2012- NYC**

Kurt stood on the other side of the security area for the gate and scanned the debarking passengers for a familiar face. His mouth quirked up into a smile and he raised his hand when he saw the familiar boy with a mohawk step off the ramp. "Puck, over here."

Puck looked up immediately upon hearing his voice, scanning the crowd for him. He smiled when he spotted Kurt through the crowd. "S'up Kurt" Puck said when he was within talking distance. He adjusted his back pack on his shoulder and set his guitar down at his feet.

Kurt could feel Puck's eyes traveling over him and he couldn't help but pose a bit for him. "Not much" Kurt replied as Puck laughed. "Good flight?" he inquired.

"Long flight" Puck responded. "Good thing I like New York so much."

Kurt was surprised. He had only been to New York once before himself before moving here and that was when they were juniors and the National Show Choir competition was in NYC. "You've been before?"

"Only once" Puck said with a wink and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "When does his flight arrive?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked up at one of the screens. "He should be landing in about 10 minutes, down that way." Kurt moved to grab Puck's guitar but Puck shook his head.

"I've got it Kurt" he said as they walked down the corridor in the airport. "I'm used to hauling her around."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Your guitar is female?"

"Of course!"

As the crowd coming towards them started to get thicker, Kurt began scanning the crowd for Finn's head towering above most. But Finn must have spotted them first because Kurt heard him before he saw him.

"Kurt! Puck!" Finn bellowed.

Kurt stopped and put a hand on Puck's arm to stop him as he watched Finn weave his way through the crowd to them. Finn immediately wrapped Kurt up in his arms, lifting him off the ground. "I've missed you so much Kurt" Finn said as he put him down and kissed the top of his head. Finn then turned to Puck and pulled him into a one armed hug, crushing their bodies together. "I missed you too Puck" Finn said more quietly as Kurt watched Finn's lips just graze the shell of Puck's ear and Puck tremble at the sensation.

"Luggage gentlemen?" Kurt asked as he started leading them back through the airport.

"Not me" Puck said, "I travel light if you don't count the instrument."

Finn snickered. "I've just got my backpack too- it's only a weekend Kurt."

"Then I guess we can get out of here" Kurt informed them. "How was your flight Finn?"

"It was good. It was the highlight of my life lately, Lima sucks and is so boring without you guys around," Finn complained. "How was your flight Puck? How's L.A.?"

"Flight was long. L.A. is ok. The weather is awesome, lots of work to be had so it keeps me busy" Puck admitted. "There is a lot to do too, if you want to. But mostly, it's kind of lonely. At least for me" he admitted.

"Well, New York is the city that never sleeps" Kurt chirped as they walked out of the airport and over to a waiting taxi. "But I must confess all this not sleeping makes me feel nothing but solitary."

"That means lonely right?" Finn whispered to Puck as they slid their backpacks and Puck's guitar into the trunk before they climbed into the cab.

Kurt gave the driver the name of a hotel and sat back against the seat, between Puck and the door, fastening his seat belt.

"A hotel" Puck questioned as he quirked an eyebrow at Kurt.

"I believe you are both familiar with my roommate. I thought her presence might put a damper on this weekend's festivity" he shrugged.

**Monday, September 24 2012**

The grey sky and drizzle matched the moods of the three young men that exited the taxi.

"You should get back in the taxi Kurt and go on home" Finn said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I just want to say goodbye" he said softly, reaching to tug on Finn's sleeve like child.

"We said goodbye at the hotel Kurt- we did that so you wouldn't have to come in to the airport. We're only going to clear security and go to our gates" Puck explained as he coaxed Kurt back into cab.

"32 more days Kurt- and we'll be in L.A. It will be warm and sunny" Finn said as he stuck his head into the cab. His voice lowered, "Puck will probably go shirtless the whole time." Finn pulled his head out of the cab and shut the door, Puck had already paid the driver. They stood on the sidewalk and watched as Kurt drove away, waving sadly.

Puck picked up Finn's backpack and handed it to him before he slung his own over his shoulder and picked up his guitar. They walked through the airport shoulder to shoulder, arms casually brushing against each other, hushed expressions of affection and whispered promises. They parted only at security and then when they had to rushing off in search of their own gates.

Seated on the airplane, Finn looked over his seatmates and to the window, the New York skyline drab against the sky-32 more days.

**Friday, October 26, 2012- Los Angeles**

Puck stood near security waiting for his guests. Kurt had grumbled on the phone last night about how difficult he found it to pack for carry on only. Kurt had also arranged for he and Finn to both fly to Chicago and then on to Los Angeles together. At least this way they would not be waiting for one of them to arrive although Puck could only guess what kind of state the two would arrive in.

Puck noticed Finn first and smiled when he saw Finn had not only his back pack but also Kurt's carry on and was pulling Kurt's small suitcase behind him. Kurt, was already shedding layers to acclimate to the heat of Los Angeles. Kurt reached Puck first and stood there awkwardly for a second before Puck opened his arms and Kurt all but flew into them. "It's been too long-midterms suck" Kurt whined.

"How was your flight?" Puck asked as Kurt stepped out his arms and Finn ditched the bags for a moment to hug Puck.

Finn turned his head to whisper to Puck, "Kurt wouldn't even let me touch him on the plane" he complained. Puck snorted and Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn stepped out of the embrace and picked up the luggage again while Kurt walked with Puck through the airport, shoulder to shoulder, fingertips brushing as they walked through the airport.

Kurt ducked his head and lowered his voice, "I could have sworn someone promised me shirtless Puck once I got here." Without missing a beat, Kurt pulled his sunglasses down from on top of his head, covering his eyes as the trio stepped out into the warm California sun.

**Monday, October 29, 2012**

Puck pulled over at the doors to the airport and did not unfasten his seatbelt. He did however, reach over and squeeze Kurt's and then Finn's hand. "Only 26 days this time and then we get a whole week." Puck tried not to look at them because the tears were already threatening to prick at the corners of his eyes.

The warmth, the sun and the activities of the weekend had left both Kurt and Finn looking positively blissful and sun kissed. New freckles dotted their skin in random patterns and in various locations. As they had done in New York, good byes were said before the airport. All Puck had to do was wait for Finn to get the luggage out of the cab of his truck.

Finn smacked the roof of the truck, giving Puck the all clear while he and Kurt stood on the sidewalk waving until long after his truck was out of sight. "If you take your carry on for me" Finn started as he hooked the strap of the bag over Kurt's shoulder, "it will leave my arm free." Finn used his free arm to pull Kurt into his body and keep him there while they walked through the airport, only separating when they had to for security and boarding purposes.

**Saturday, November 24, 2012- Lima**

Finn bounced on the balls of his feet at the airport. Kurt's flight had just landed according to the board and now Finn just had to wait until he saw the lithe man in the crowd. Puck was supposed to have arrived first but his flight had been delayed in Denver and the new ETA was now 35 minutes after Kurt's flight. Finn's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out, trying to still scan the crowd for Kurt as he read the text.

**From Kurt:**

Where's Puck?

Finn was about to text Kurt back when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Hello Finn Hudson" Kurt said in low voice that made Finn squirm. He held Kurt's arms against his chest for a moment before he turned around and hugged Kurt back, lifting him off the ground. "Happy Thanksgiving Week little brother" Finn said.

"So, where's Puck?" Kurt asked. "Wasn't his flight due to arrive before mine?"

"He got delayed in Denver, still half an hour away" Finn replied. Finn dug out his phone.

**From Finn:**

Wanna meet me in the bathroom and kill some time ;)

"Finn!" Kurt scolded as he read and then deleted the text.

**From Kurt:**

Too many people know us here.

"Coffee while we wait?" Kurt asked.

Finn grabbed Kurt's luggage again and they walked over to a kiosk. When they had their orders Finn looked at Kurt. "I had to practically beat Burt with a stick to be the one to come pick you guys up from the airport. Wouldn't that have been a fun surprise."

Kurt laughed. They spent their time waiting for Puck just catching up on Lima gossip while Kurt would occasionally slip a foot out of his loafer and "accidentily" run it up Finn's leg. Or they would "accidently" reach for the same item on the table, allowing their fingers to squeeze for an instant.

When it was time for Puck's flight to arrive they walked over together, Finn carried the luggage, Kurt a coffee for Puck. Puck briskly walked up to them once he spotted Finn in the crowd and put down his bag and his guitar as Finn swept the three of them into a group hug. "It's about friggin' time man" he whispered to Puck as he let his lips brush the shell of Pucks' ear.

"Welcome home Puck" Kurt murmured into his other ear.

They stepped out of the embrace and Puck scowled at both of them. "You guys are just evil" he hissed.

Finn picked up Kurt's luggage and moved to grab Puck's as well. Puck handed him his back pack but held the guitar case close against his body. "No one touches Ellie but me."

"C'mon boys" Kurt said as he led them through the airport. "We have so much to be thankful for this year."

**Saturday, December 1****st****, 2012**

Burt refused to take no for an answer this time, and so he ended up driving Kurt and Puck to the airport when Thanksgiving was over. Their good byes were said early Saturday morning in the Hummel-Hudson house. "It's just 20 days this time" Finn exclaimed. "And then we have 15 days together- plus it will be Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year!"

"I have to survive finals first" Kurt moaned.

"I'm sure we can come up with some great study incentives if you need" Puck teased.

As Burt loaded the boys stuff into his truck (except Ellie), the trio waited on the porch together. Finn leaned over and chastely kissed each boy on the mouth. "Mistletoe" he shrugged and pointed to the strategically placed holiday plant.

"It is tradition" Kurt agreed as he pressed his lips to Puck's.

**Friday, December 21, 2012- Lima (again)**

Finn shifted uncomfortably in the airport while he waited for Puck and Kurt to arrive. Kurt's flight was scheduled first this time and they were _all _waiting outside security. All being Finn, Burt, Carole, Mrs. Puckerman (call me Ruthie, honey), Puck's sister Sarah and his half-brother Jake. Finn wished he had been able to warn Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt was there, all but running towards him with a stuffed back pack and his satchel around his arms, but then he stopped as he recognized the crowd around Finn. They shared a look and all Finn could do was shrug his shoulders. Kurt picked up his pace again and eagerly hugged his father, then Carole, and finally allowing Finn to pull him into a one armed hug while he shook hands with Ruth, Sarah and Jake. "I'm afraid we need to go to luggage claim" Kurt said as he held up his hands. "Presents you know- they take up so much room."

Finn snagged Kurt's carryon bags, a luggage cart and Sarah hopped up on it while he pushed it over to baggage claim. "Sorry" Finn confided to Kurt, "I couldn't stop them this time. And mom has invited the Puckerman's to family dinner tonight too. We're never going to get anytime alone."

Kurt offered Finn a sad smile. "We're all in the same state, the same town even for the next little while- it's good to be home. We'll find time." Kurt reached out and put his hand over top of Finn's on the luggage rack for just a moment or two.

Once they loaded Kurt's two oversized suitcases the cart was full so Jake grabbed another for Sarah to ride on until Puck and his stuff arrived. They all went back to just outside the secure area to wait for Puck- Kurt and Burt talking, Carole and Ruth comparing Christmas plans. Jake nudged Finn's shoulder with his own.

"So it's true then?"

Finn looked at Jake. "What's true?"

Jake lowered his voice. "You and Kurt…"

Finn tried to give Jake his best, 'I don't know what you are talking about' look.

"C'mon, Puck has already told me that you and he are like boyfriends or whatever. And that he's boyfriends with Kurt too. And I never asked about you and Kurt because you know, you're brothers. But knowing what I know, and seeing how you act around each other, it's pretty obvious" he shrugged.

"Listen Jake" Finn started, "it's not a big deal, it's not like Kurt and I are brothers like you and Puck are. There is no blood relation. But yes, it's not exactly common knowledge- even if the glee club rumour mill is to be believed."

Jake snickered as he held up his hands in surrender. "I won't say anything" he promised. "I saw how he tried to sneakily hold your hand before. And how you grabbed for his luggage- like you've had lots of practice with that. I am guessing it is not just a coincidence that the weekend Puck said he was going to NYC you were also gone, and the bet the weekend you went to L.A, so did Kurt. And you were all here together for Thanksgiving and now here we are again."

Kurt had attempted to text and warn Puck, but it appeared that he had turned it off or was not responding. In a further attempt to warn Puck Finn picked up Sarah, "Hey, it's pretty crowded here, want to climb up on my back and play scout for Puck?" Finn could hear Puck's laughter before he spotted him, thanks to Sarah as she all but mauled him in the airport, trying to climb higher onto his back and see farther.

"Wow, this is some welcoming committee" Puck admitted as he approached the group. He put down his bag and his guitar before hugging his mother, his sister and Jake. Then he turned to Carole and hugged her too before he shook Burt's hand and walked over to Finn and Kurt. Finn didn't hesitate to pull both Puck and Kurt both into a hug. "This sucks" he hissed, "and Jake knows".

Puck pulled away from the embrace, picked up his backpack and 'Ellie' and walked over to Jake, "Let's go get my luggage and get out of here. Sorry Sarah, Ellie needs to take a ride on the cart now." Finn attempted to push Kurt's luggage and keep the rest of the group (minus the older Puckerman kids) distracted so Puck could talk to Jake. Once they loaded up Puck's luggage, Finn was suddenly glad they had brought 3 vehicles.

Puck's luggage, minus Ellie, barely fit into his moms trunk and Jake decided to ride with Ruth and Sara instead of with Finn or Burt and Carole. Kurt's luggage took up the whole of the back of the navigator, they even had to flip down the seats. So Puck, Kurt and 'Ellie' had no choice but to ride with Finn.

"Thank goodness for small Christmas miracles" Puck exclaimed as he climbed into the middle of the bench seat of the truck and rubbed Finn's thigh. He did the same to Kurt once he climbed in beside them. "Maybe we should just tell them all tonight" Puck offered. "At least that way we won't have to be sneaking around all holiday like at Thanksgiving. It's not like they are going to tell us we can't. We're grown men- we could always go stay somewhere else."

"Let's consider it" Kurt agreed. "Maybe not tonight; but during the holiday for sure. But for now, I think maybe this truck will have a flat tire, over behind the shop where no one ever parks. And so if we're a little late for dinner, at least we have a good reason. Merry Christmas Finn."

**Saturday, January 5****th**** 2013**

With their relationship out in the open with their families, Finn alone drove Kurt and Puck back to the airport after the holidays. Because they had so much luggage each this time though, Finn was going to actually enter the airport to help them with it. However, they said their private goodbyes in the safety of the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Don't give me the number" Kurt pleaded. "I know it's too many days. Valentines Day is a whole month away yet!"

"But at least we are going to all be together in sunny California for the weekend though" Finn offered.

"It's still so far away."

"You have to get through mid-terms first Kurt" Puck reasoned. "That's one of the reasons we pushed it back."

"I know" Kurt acknowledged, "it just- it isn't fair. How long are we going to do this?"

"Until we don't have to anymore, or we decide to not to do this anymore- I don't know what you want me to say Kurt." Finn really wanted to reach out and hold Kurt but he thought better of it in the airport.

"Maybe we should think about things this month" Puck suggested. "Like what we think the plans are once Kurt is done school at the end of April or even for when your 2nd year starts in August."

"Ok- yeah I can do that" Kurt said.

"Me too. And we'll discuss it in California" Finn lowered his voice to a whisper, "-in 40 days."

When they got to security, both Kurt and Puck turned to Finn, he held out his arms and they each snuggled under one in a one armed hug. "It really was a wonderful holiday guys. We'll see each other soon ok- it's gonna go by so fast I promise." The three young men choked back the tears.

"There's a reason we've be avoiding this scene in the airports" Puck grumbled.

"Ok, ok, I'm going" Finn said, "bye". He turned and shoved his hands in his pockets and started counting the steps until he got out of the airport.

Puck looked at Kurt, tears glistening in eyes. Puck didn't know how he knew, but he knew the minute Kurt was going to run after Finn. He quickly grabbed Kurt by the arm, swung him around into an embrace and shushed him through his tears.


End file.
